


Home

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris got into a fight that changed everything. Then he decides he needs you





	Home

Anon: Can u write a one-shot or series *doesn’t really matter* with Chris&a reader where they r a couple& then they fight over something& break up& she moves so he doesn’t know where she is anymore&she starts dating again&he hears about that&regrets breaking up with her&wants to go back together& then they go back together when he shows up at her new home&he propose to her while watching beauty&the beast one night &they get married& have kids?! Inspired by"when I was ur man"&“marry you” Bruno Mars Thx

 

...

“Forget it!”

The words make you freeze, eyes filling as you stare at the man who means the world to you. He dragged you out of darkness, out of pain, and now… “What?” You whisper, heartbroken and blinking tears down your cheeks.

Chris doesn’t even look at you. “I’m done. I can’t keep doing this.”

You swallow thickly, grabbing your purse. “I’ll stay out of your way.” You whisper, feeling numb. You can’t help but pause at the door. “I love you, Chris.”

Then you’re gone.

…

“Yeah, (Y/N)’s on another date.”

Chris glances up from where he’s reviewing a script, chest panging with a sudden flash of pain. He regrets letting you go every day, every second. He hadn’t meant for things to go so far, but too fast it escalated-

And he lost you.

“Yeah, but I don’t want Chris to worry. I know he still loves her- it would hurt him, and I want him focused,” The director keeps moving down the hall, and Chris squeezes his eyes shut.

_He better treat her better than he did._

…

It’s the sound of crying that stops him.

Familiar crying.

Chris can’t help but pick up the pace, freezing when he sees you curled on a step, curling and face on your knees as you sob. He knew you still lived here, but finally seeing you again, after so long…

You startle when you see him. “I’m sorry!” You sob, and he wants nothing more than you to cling to him like you did so long ago. “I- I just- I didn’t know where to go-”

He moves, holding you tight. His heart breaks a little as you burst into tears all over again, rubbing your back and kissing your hair as he gently shushes you, whispering apologies over and over again. He doesn’t care about the eyes, or the press, or how the neighbors will give him crap for a while.

He has you in his arms again, and he has no intention of letting you go.

…

“I want to go out again.”

You glance up from your book, unsure if you heard him right. It’s been a few weeks since your breakup with that other guy, nearing a month, and you haven’t really left his side, needing him and having missed his warmth and comfort. “What?” You ask, slightly surprised.

He swallows, kneeling beside the couch where you’re lying and squeezing your hand. “I want to go out again- just you and me,” He clears his throat. “There’s hasn’t been a day that goes by where I don’t regret that night.”

You swallow thickly. “I do too,” You whisper. “I shouldn’t have left.”

He shakes his head. “I overstepped. But I need you- more than anything. I want to try again.”

You can’t help but smile shyly. “I’d love to,” You murmur, beaming when he does and clinging to him when he hugs you tight.

…

“Chris?” You stare at him as he kneels in front of you, gently taking your hands. Beauty and the Beast is playing behind him, Tale as Old as Time playing as they dance. You can’t help but stare at Chris, your world, your heart.

He swallows. “(Y/N)… I’ve loved you for years. You’ve always been everything- I’ve always regretted letting you walk out that door, and I’ll still never be able to forgive myself for letting you go.” He clears his throat, blushing. “I’m not letting it happen again…” He pulls out a ring box and slowly opens it. “(Y/N)… Please… Be my wife…”

You sniff, beaming through happy tears. “I’d be honored,” You whisper, gasping when his lips instantly cover yours and melting against his mouth, clinging to him as your chest warms.

_Home._


End file.
